Coming Home
by Valaid
Summary: Grimmjow is a samurai that has been gone for some time. Upon the arrival home, he missunderstands his lover, but is quickly taken from his rage and yum happens ;D GrimmIchi one shot. Rated M for smex and language, so don't read if you're not old enough . And this is a happy belated birthday Grimm! it sais humor in genre, but don't know if it really is funny...


**Author's note, please read!**

**Sorry if anyone was hoping for a new chapter in Midnight Fantasy. You will have to wait until sunday ^^; Gone through a really bad inflamation (it's still in my body) and I haven't really slept at all for a long time now XD**  
**So writing hasn't been my main goal.**  
**This is a (belated) happy birthday to Grimmjow. And as always I prefer it to be a nice GrimmIchi. Hope you will all like it =)  
And if this one get deleted I will... start doing something about it XD I know there are people out there who need their lemons!**  
**Toodles~~**

**EDIT! I have now updated with a small list, at the end of the story, over a few words that appear in the story and what they are. Since I got a few pm's that I should add it. I am deeply sorry if anyone has had problem with them!**

**Characters are property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing more then the story in itself ^^**

**Rated M for language and smex between Grimmjow and Ichigo XD**

* * *

The light rain that fell over the mountains brought with it a fog that was not very thick, but made it chill down to the bone of anyone who happened to be in it. A small cart was slowly making its way on a small and bumpy road as it was pulled by two black Wagyu oxen. The man, who was a farmer, wore torned and sun bleached clothes that seemed to hold no color anymore and his straw hat had holes in it, giving poor shielding against the rain. And as he was driving the cart he looked back on the open platform which was filled with baskets that held vegetables and meat, he saw that everything was well. As he turned back to look at the road, he saw a man walking on the road ahead and the farmer squinted his eyes before he smiled big, he'd identify that man anytime since he always wore his dark blue kimono with his right sleeve torn off. The man, a samurai, had a straw hat to protect from the rain and he had a hakama and a kataginu that was black with the red crest of the mountain samurai's on its shoulder and his katana and wakizashi was securely fixed. The red mountain crest consisted of a circle in which there was a five pointed leaf, symbolising wisdom that came with age. There were trees growing in the mountain where the man lived, that often lived for over five hundred years and their leaves looked exactly like the one on the crest.

As he neared the samurai walking, he couldn't help but wonder where he might have been. The farmer delivered meat and vegetables now and then to the group of samurais that were nestled in the mountain and he had not seen this man for months. Usually he was the one who greeted the farmer every time he came, but for six months it had not been so.  
He knew the man's name was Grimmjow, he had been told that Grimmjow was a great fighter and a great man. Grimmjow was tall and muscular, with light blue hair and eyes that were dark blue with the "mark of souls" as the samurai in these mountains called it. Basically it was ink they used to mark the body to show that the samurai was a great fighter and that he had only taken lives through justice. The mark on Grimmjow was two lines of green under each of his eyes and the farmer knew that there was another samurai living there, a bald one, that had red marking above each eye. Oh, that was right, bald was not a word to be used to desribe the man, as the farmer had very quickly found out. There was a man with red hair that had been inked with black as well as another dark haired samurai, though the farmer had never really understood the whole "mark of souls", especially since no other samurai seemed to use it.  
As the cart pulled up alongside the man, the farmer halted his oxen and greeted the samurai.

"Will you not hop up and I will drive you?" the farmer asked and smiled as Grimmjow looked at him.

"Well, long time no see mr. Farmer" Grimmjow nodded at him before turning his body fully towards the cart and gave a smile. "Sure, sounds like a good idea."

The farmer scooted to the side a bit as the samurai joined him and he set the oxen in movement before glancing at the samurai.

"Been traveling?" he asked carefully and he was given a nod as a reply.

As Grimmjow didn't say more, the farmer dared not to ask since it could be delicate business that he had no right to know about.

"Well, the weather is awful and you have been gone some time. I bet your girl will welcome you with warm and open arms."

Grimmjow smiled.

* * *

_Grimmjow pulled away the left sleeve on his kimono before he printed down the last words in the report book for the captain and as he put away the pencil and ink, he heard a muffled sound and looked up from his desk. On the other side of the room, on a futon, his lover moved a bit before stilling and Grimmjow smiled to himself.  
He looked at the short, orange hair, followed the exposed back down to the hips where a blanket covered the legs, but Grimmjow knew that the legs were muscular, yet lean like the rest of the body and they were long. Perfect.  
His lover moved again and Grimmjow couldn't help but let his eyes drink every bit of how the muscles flexed as his lover stretched as he tipped to lay on his back. He lay still until he seemed to realise he was alone and he looked over at the desk, instantly meeting with Grimmjow's eyes._

"_Morning" he mumbled and stretched again._

_Grimmjow knew that he was only stretching once more because Grimmjow was watching him, he knew exactly what to do to make Grimmjow drool._

"_Morning Ichi, how about ya get up and give me a kiss before I leave?" he said and smiling as Ichigo sat up._

"_No, I don't want to give you anything" Ichigo said and stood up, giving Grimmjow a good view of his naked glory._

_Grimmjow hummed as Ichigo walked past the desk towards the wall behind Grimmjow where the breakfast had been placed._

"_Oh, the captain is giving you quite the treat before you leave. Nothing less from Byakuya I guess."_

_Grimmjow smiled as he heard Ichigo grabbing something to eat and he stood as well, grabbing a dark grey yukata hanging on the back of his chair. He put it over Ichigo's shoulders and nuzzled his nose in the nape of Ichigo's neck._

"_He'll kill ya if he hear ya calling him by his first name. And ya really should learn to put on some clothes when ya get up, it's still winter."_

_Ichigo put down the dried meat he was holding and turned around, crossing his arms behind Grimmjow's neck, almost dropping the yukata, but Grimmjow put his hands on the back of Ichigo's shoulders and held it in place._

"_He can't hear me here and no, your room is warm and cozy so I don't need to put on some clothes. Besides, wasn't it you who said that you liked when I went up without something on?"_

_Ichigo smiled as he watched a whicked grin spread on Grimmjow's lips._

"_That's when I'm still in bed so I can appreciate your body from a nice angle and I really need to leave soon so I don't have time to indulge in some more pleasurable activities. Hence why ya should put clothes on so I don't get tempted."_

_Ichigo snorted._

"_When are you ever NOT tempted to drag me down on the futon?"_

_Grimmjow smiled and put his lips close to Ichigo's._

"_Are you calling me a pervert?" he mumbled before kissing Ichigo._

_Ichigo responded with clinging closer to Grimmjow's taller body and he moaned as Grimmjow deepened the kiss. Ichigo felt Grimmjow let go of his shoulders and the yukata dropped to the floor. Instead of the fabric on his back, Grimmjow's two hands were instead caressing it and Ichigo broke the kiss._

"_You're always a pervert" he whispered before crashing his lips back against Grimmjow's._

_Grimmjow smiled into the kiss, but didn't say anything as Ichigo rubbed his body against Grimmjow's kimono. After a while they both felt they needed air and broke the kiss, Ichigo was panting hard and Grimmjow gave him a kiss on his forehead._

"_Ya shouldn't do this to me, I don't want to leave too late" he said and turned back at his desk to grab the report book._

_Ichigo sighed and grabbed the yukata from the floor and put it on, all the while watching Grimmjow cleaning up his desk._

"_Well, I can't help it" Ichigo said and Grimmjow looked over his shoulder. "You haven't made love to me properly for some time and now you're leaving for lord know how long."_

_Grimmjow turned towards Ichigo._

"_So ya mean to say that our little romp yesterday wasn't making love?" he asked while raising his right eyebrow._

"_Yeah, it was making love" Ichigo sighed. "But not 'proper' love making."_

_He walked up to Grimmjow and adjusted the kimono before letting his hands glide up over Grimmjow's chest and over his shoulders to his neck, where he let his fingers entwine in Grimmjow's hair._

"_You haven't been inside me for some time and I hoped that I would get you completely before you left."_

_Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo's pout, quite obviously his body had still not gotten rid of the alcohol they had drank last night with the other samurais. Otherwise Ichigo wouldn't be so verbatim about what he wanted and what he felt, since he was shy about it underneath all the self-confidence that he had in almost everything else._

"_That will have to wait until I get home" Grimmjow said and let his hands rest on Ichigo's hip bones. "Go and sleep some more, I will be home before ya even get the chance to miss me."_

_Ichigo pouted even more._

"_Maybe I'll just not miss you at all and go to someone else's bed?" Ichigo teased and Grimmjow smiled._

"_Ya do that, if ya don't mind me beheading the bastard for touching ya when I get home."_

_Ichigo smiled and kissed Grimmjow before letting him go, moving back towards the bed._

"_If you're not home until the next falcon hunt, you won't find me in your bed."_

_Grimmjow smirked._

"_So I have about 7 months to go before I have to behead one of our friends?"_

_Ichigo couldn't help but laugh and he shook his head._

"_Just get home safe" he said and gave Grimmjow a smile._

* * *

"Sir?" the farmer asked and looked curiously at Grimmjow.

"Yeah, sorry" Grimmjow excused himself and looked ahead on the road, not much left.

"She must be a beauty and such a nice girl to make you lose yourself in memories like that" the farmer said and smiled big.

Grimmjow chuckled.

"Beauty is a word that is an understatement, and if uttered will have me neutered. My lover is headstrong and far from wimpish."

The farmer laughed.

"Well that is good as well."

They sat in silence as the cart was pulled slowly up the last steep hill and as they came to the top, Grimmjow felt his body relax as he saw the larger buildings on the big plateau. The buildings held the meeting hall, kitchen, dinner hall, training hall and other spaces where they could all gather.  
He let his eyes glance right to a smaller building, which held the private rooms of the higher ranked samurais, noticing his red headed friend, Renji, turn and head into the building. No doubt was Ichigo there in Grimmjow's room, and Renji seemed to always want to be the one bringing good news to Ichigo. Though the two of them had grown up together, so it was no surprise.  
The farmer halted his oxen in front of the entrance to the kitchen, that was on the right side on the one of the larger buildings that was closest to the smaller building where Grimmjow had his room. Grimmjow thanked the farmer and jumped down from the cart, and out of nowhere their captain seemed to spawn. Byakuya Kuchiki always wore a simple dark red yukata when he was at their home, feeling he should set a good example that the samurais can rest easy there, like him. His black hair had grown some during the months Grimmjow had been away, but at the back of his head was four white strings attached to his hair to show his status, not only as a samurai, but as a citizen.

"Thank you farmer, my men will help you carry the baskets inside" Byakuya said and the farmer nodded.

Byakuya turned towards Grimmjow and seemed to take a paus as he thought about something. Grimmjow took off his straw hat and a few of the lower ranked samurais bowed as they passed to help the farmer. Grimmjow nodded in their general direction before turning his attention back to the captain, and almost had to bite his lip not to let out a squeel of fright as Byakuya was smiling at him. The captain smiling was never really a good sign and Grimmjow could only hope that his first evening back wouldn't be ruined.

"I will hear your report tomorrow at..." Byakuya took a paus and his smile only grew. "...eleven."

Grimmjow nodded but couldn't help himself from asking.

"Why so late, captain? I mean, breakfast is at six, surely I could give my report then."

Byakuya shook his head and turned to leave.

"I believe someone has been waiting a long time for you, and knowing the relationship between you, I think it is safe to say that you won't be left alone long enough to talk to me."

With that Byakuya left and Grimmjow sighed, he didn't know if he should be relieved that Byakuya gave him some slack or he should be worried that Byakuya had taken it upon himself to silently keep an eye on Ichigo.  
Grimmjow turned and walked towards the building where his room was and couldn't help but sigh again as he remembered the first time he realised that Byakuya was rather protective of Ichigo, though the captain would never admit it.  
Ichigo had been fighting with Grimmjow and they had ended in a fist fight, with a few bruises and a broken lip they had finally been separated from each other by brute force from Renji and some others. Byakuya rarely used words to tell exactly what he thought, words like "I will leave this to you" was indication that he trusted you and that you could do what you thought was right for the moment, he would not bother with it. Once when his younger sister had been threatened, the words "pointing your blade at my pride" was used to tell how much he cared for his sister.

But during the moments after the fight with Ichigo, Byakuya had taken Grimmjow aside and told him "I would be glad if you refrained from fighting with your fellow samurais, it is rather unpleasant. Ichigo can be rather hotheaded and strong willed, he is yet young and you should make a better example."  
After that Grimmjow had thought about what Byakuya had said and thought that what the captain had said was true, however he had soon realised that it was all to protect Ichigo from ending up in fights where he would be damaged. Grimmjow had been ticked off, ending up in another fight with Ichigo for some stupid reason he still can not remember, but that fight ended with them becoming lovers instead. The captain had easily figured out what was going on and had shown he had no problem with it, as long as Grimmjow didn't hurt Ichigo. How Byakuya could go from thinking Ichigo was an unpolished brat who shouldn't be near Byakuya, to protecting him like a brother was something Grimmjow would never understand.  
He walked slowly through the hallway and thanked womever had made the doors that they were not like other shouji doors that were light so you could see shadows on the other side of it. It had always given Grimmjow the creeps, seeing someone stand on the other side and just... standing there.  
Grimmjow halted outside his door as he heard Renji and Ichigo talking, and the panic in Ichigo's voice made him very curious.

"You didn't do anything wrong Ichigo, you need to stop acting like that. If you explain the situation to Grimmjow, he won't mind it. Not like he would actually do such a thing as beheading anyone here."

Grimmjow felt hismelf pale at Renji's words and didn't dare breathe as Ichigo took over.

"But Grimmjow won't like it and you know how brutally he can respond to things. Not to mention he has made threats and I don't doubt he will go through with it, Renji."

Renji sighed.

"Look, just talk to him and make sure not to bubble out the worst parts first. If you give him the good news then he won't even think that the others are bad, and I know how brutal he is since he broke my fucking nose when I was drunk and accidently touched you. Talk about not wanting to listen to reason, he just smashed my face and dragged you away."

Ichigo huffed and Renji sighed again.

"I still don't think he will like it, I mean it's one or the other and we allready know he don't want either of them" Ichigo said and Grimmjow could hear his desk creek, which indicated that one of the two people in the room had decided to sit on it.

"You're the one being stupid, there is no way he will behead anyone for touching you especially when there are two options" Renji continued, getting startled right after and he looked shocked over his shoulder at Grimmjow whom had slammed the shouji door hard to the side.

Ichigo seemed to hurriedly look for a way out from where he was sitting on the desk, but as he saw none it seemed as if he decided to make himself as small as possible. Renji was clad in a white yukata with red grass lines at the bottom hem and Ichigo had a new light blue one. Grimmjow couldn't help but notice that the color was the exact same as his hair and the obi was the same color as his eyes, how interesting.

"Long time no see, Renji" Grimmjow said as if he had heard nothing. "Ya mind leaving me alone with a certain carrot?"

Renji grinned as Ichigo started to throw a fuss over the nickname, their previous talk seemingly forgotten. Grimmjow walked pass Renji to Ichigo and put down his straw hat on the desk.

"Yeah, sure. He's all yours and please do make sure to keep him occupied tomorrow as well, he's been like a thorn in my side since you left" Renji said and chuckled as Ichigo was held back by Grimmjow.

Renji left and as the door slided close, Ichigo turned towards Grimmjow.

"I really should cut your tongue out for calling me that."

Grimmjow smiled and started untying his kataginu, but was stopped by Ichigo's hands. He looked surprised at Ichigo whom suddenly blushed and looked away.

"Really, Ichigo? I'm gone for six months and suddenly you're a virgin again?" Grimmjow couldn't help but tease, loving how Ichigo's face turned crimson.

"Idiot! It's nothing like that!" Ichigo exclaimed and looked away. "I just... we... need to talk."

Grimmjow sighed and moved to sit on the chair at his desk, watching Ichigo stare at him first and then looking down on the desk.

"Then talk" Grimmjow said and removed his kataginu, folding it for washing later.

Ichigo seemed to look anywhere but at Grimmjow and after a few minutes of silence, he felt patience slip.

"Ichigo, it ain't gonna be easier to talk to me the longer ya wait" he said and Ichigo looked back at him.

"I know that, it's just... I don't know how to say it really."

Grimmjow sighed and motioned for Ichigo to walk over to him. Ichigo did as he was told and slowly moved to stand on Grimmjow's left side, he was easily grabbed and as Grimmjow pulled him down he turned him so that finally, Ichigo was sitting in his lap.

"Just, start..." Grimmjow said and let his lips ghost over Ichigo's jaw. "... with the basic. What is it about?"

Ichigo sank down deep into Grimmjow's embrace and sighed.

"I really missed you. The smell, your teasing and even your cruel way of making me blush every now and then."

Grimmjow chuckled and Ichigo smiled.

"Now, ya don't seem to be drunk and yet ya say those things?" Grimmjow asked and let his left hand rest on Ichigo's thigh, slowly massaging it.

"Grimm, when you were away... I really missed you so much and I was afraid you wouldn't come home so I... Byakuya...we..."

Grimmjow felt himself tense, this was ridiculous. There was no way that Byakuya would sink so low as to take someone else's lover even if he cared for him.

"Why Byakuya?" Grimmjow asked through clenched teeths.

"Whom else was I to turn to? He was really kind as well and he has prepared everything."

Grimmjow felt his eyebrow twitch, well it did seem like he would have to behead the captain. Finally, Ichigo noticed how tense Grimmjow was and was hit with realisation over his word.

"Oh lord no, Grimm! He didn't take me! We talked and he said that either we break up or we marry!"

Grimmjow felt like he was punched in the gut. That was what it was all about?! Ichigo feared that if he left Grimmjow, they wouldn't be happy and Grimmjow still wouldn't like watching anyone touching Ichigo.

"Ya really need to listen to Renji more" Grimmjow said furiously. "How the hell was I supposed to take it? Just say "tha captain think we should break up or marry" not a fucking "I missed ya so Byakuya and I". Do ya have any idea what just went through my head?"

Ichigo felt fear nestle in his stomach. He had only seen Grimmjow this angry once before and it was when he had kicked the living daylights out of Renji for touching "what was his".

"Grimm, I'm sorry. I'm stupid ain't I?" Ichigo smiled nervously, but still got through to Grimmjow whom calmed down and hugged Ichigo tighter.

"Yeah, you're stupid. Don't go saying things like that and NEVER hint that ya have slept with someone else."

"I will! I just... wait. Did you say "you should listen to Renji more"?"

Grimmjow smiled.

"Yeah, I heard a bit of your conversation outside. But it's ok, Renji is right. Ya didn't do anything wrong at all."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and whispered in his ear.

"Sorry, I'll show you that you're the only one. We can think about what Byakuya said tomorrow about the two options, for now it's only us."

"There is no "two options", only one. I won't let ya go, so we marry and since the captain allready made the preparations, who am I to say no?"

Ichigo smiled and nuzzled his nose into Grimmjow's neck, giving it a kiss.

"Whatever, tonight you're mine. We have a birthday to celebrate and that you have come home."

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow and wondered what the hell Ichigo was talking about. Then it hit him.

"That's right! I was away during your birthday!"

Ichigo snorted and leaned back to stare at Grimmjow.

"Have you gone senile?"

Grimmjow felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Oi, I just remembered your birthday, so don't go calling me senile."

"We can celebrate my birthday tomorrow since it has passed anyway. I was talking about someone else's."

Grimmjow sighed.

"Look, I really don't feel like drinking with the others tonight, let it just be us."

Ichigo growled low at Grimmjow's short term stupidity.

"You senile, old bastard" he hissed. "I was talking about TODAY, as in YOUR birthday."

Grimmjow looked confused at Ichigo before he started laughing, the sound bringing a warmth to Ichigo's body, lord how he had missed that laugh.

"I'm only eight years older Ichi, so I'm not that old. But how could I forget my own birthday?"

Ichigo chukled.

"Well, as I said; you're going senile."

Grimmjow sighed and grabbed the knot of the obi Ichigo had and pulled it open.

"Well, I do have problem remembering how your body felt, maybe I have forgotten how to pleasure ya with just my hands" he said and gave a whicked grin as Ichigo blushed.

He started to remove the obi, but before he could continue, Ichigo had stood up and looked down on him.

"Wait, I'll do it. It' your birthday and all" he smiled and slowly and teasingly removed the obi so that the yukata fell open.

Grimmjow openly stared at the body before him, oh how he hoped Ichigo didn't notice his drool or he would take advantage of it.  
Ichigo sat down on his knees in front of Grimmjow and let his hands travel over the hakama that Grimmjow wore. As he came to Grimmjow's waist, he slowly undid the hakama and the obi beneath it, and as he pulled back his hands, he dragged the hakama with him and Grimmjow supported his weight on the side of the chair, so that Ichigo could slide the hakama off him. Grimmjow hadn't even relaxed back into the chair before Ichigo was pulling off the obi from him and opened the kimono, taking in the sight of his lover's muscled body, strong legs and raging hard on. Ichigo let his hands glide over Grimmjow's abdomen and marvel at the muscles that he could easily feel.  
Ichigo had always loved to let his hands travel over Grimmjow's muscled body, feeling every inch of it. He let his hands fall down on Grimmjow's thighs and he gently massaged them as started to kiss a trail from the right knee up to the hip bone, before doing the same with the other leg.

"I didn't know ya could be such a tease, Ichi" Grimmjow said and smirked as Ichigo's eyes followed his stomach up to his chiseled chest before reaching his face and eyes.

Ichigo smiled back and dipped his head down to kiss high up on Grimmjow's inner thigh.

"I've been without you for six months, I think I can spare a few more moments before I go nuts" Ichigo said with a seductive voice and Grimmjow almost moaned at the sound of it.

Ichigo pressed his hands at Grimmjow's legs, hinting to him to spread them and as he did so, Ichigo moved closer to the chair. Without breaking eye contact with Grimmjow, he grabbed the man's hard on and gently licked the top of it.  
Grimmjow gave a deep moan and Ichigo felt the hair on his arms stand and his whole body got goosebumps, those moments before he went nuts were going to be a lot shorter than he thought.  
Grimmjow let his head fall back as Ichigo kept licking, nipping and caressing his hard on, it was hard to focus on anything else. Lord, he had been away from his lover all too long, never was he going to accept a mission like this again. Grimmjow swallowed hard as Ichigo's mouth left his body and he realised he was breathing heavily allready. Before he could do anything else, Ichigo deep throated him and Grimmjow gave an even deeper moan than before as he wrapped his right hand in Ichigo's hair.

"Ichi, don't you dare stop" he said with a strained voice and moaned again as Ichigo hummed in approval, sending vibration into Grimmjow's body.

Ichigo kept sucking and licking, driving Grimmjow desperate to feel release and as his body tensed, Ichigo stopped. It took a few seconds for the information to sink into Grimmjow's foggy brain and he looked down on Ichigo with dismay, but as he saw Ichigo's light blushing face, glossy lips and the yukata that had fallen down from Ichigo's shoulders and were now haning at his elbows, Grimmjow grinned and let his hand slip from Ichigo's hair to grab his wrist, pulling him up from the floor to sit in his lap instead.  
They both hissed at the contact between their naked bodies and Grimmjow pulled off his kimono. Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo reached the floor easily and used his feet to raise and lower himself to get comfortable and close to Grimmjow's body, placing his hands on the sides of the back of the chair.  
Grimmjow gave a whicked smile as Ichigo once again moaned at the contact between their hard ons. Grimmjow put his hands on Ichigo's back and pressed him closer, and Ichigo got the hint and leaned forward, letting their lips conect.  
Ichigo gave Grimmjow a few short kisses on the lips before he gently pressed his tongue against them and Grimmjow eagerly opened his mouth, starting a small battle between them. They sat there kissing each other for what felt like an eternity before Ichigo broke for air and Grimmjow happily gulped down some himself. After a few seconds Grimmjow started to move his right hand to the front of Ichigo's body, but Ichigo grabbed the hand and lifted it.

"You promised we would do it properly when you came home" he said and used his thumb to press away the thumb and pinky finger on Grimmjow's hand, before moving the other three fingers into his mouth.

Grimmjow chuckled and leaned forward, kissing a trail on Ichigo's jaw up to his ear which he licked and then gently nibbled on. Ichigo moaned before removing the fingers from his mouth.

"Hurry will ya?" he slurred before diving on for another kiss.

Grimmjow let his right hand slide under Ichigo's yukata and followed his back down to his ass, where he unceremonially pressed he first finger in. Ichigo tensed at first before he could relax, and he tried his best to focus on the sinful tongue that belonged to Grimmjow, that was in his own mouth. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's left hand sneak to the front and he gave a small pump to Ichigo's hard on, making him moan and not noticing the second finger that entered.  
Grimmjow kept scissoring his fingers, losing Ichigo up but as he entered the third finger, Ichigo hissed and tensed as he pressed his body forward. Grimmjow was still until he felt Ichigo starting to relax again.

"See, I told ya. Back to being a virgin" Grimmjow teased and Ichigo hissed at him.

"I'm not! It's just been so long, I mean we didn't do it this way for at least two months before you left and then you were gone for six. It's only natural."

Grimmjow smirked.

"Yeah, you're right. Back when ya really were a virgin ya couldn't even take two of my fingers. How many nights did we spend with me fingering ya before I could even get close to penetrate ya?"

Ichigo let his hands go from the chair and put them on Grimmjow's shoulders, squeezing them.

"I have no problems with knocking you out cold and wait until tomorrow" he threatened and Grimmjow chuckled.

"Right, right. Sorry if that stinged, princess."

Ichigo hissed warningly and Grimmjow answered with scissoring his fingers, making Ichigo tense again.

"Give me a kiss again" Grimmjow said and leaned forward, meeting Ichigo half way.

Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow slowly pumped him while kissing him, and after a while he could start up the process of losening Ichigo. Ichigo didn't even notice when he started to rock back on the fingers, but when Grimmjow removed them he broke the kiss.

"Ya ready?" Grimmjow asked as he helped lifting Ichigo's hips.

Ichigo nodded, grabbing Grimmjow's hard on, before slowly lowering himself on it. After only a short bit, Ichigo felt it was probably best to get over it and he dropped down his hips fast, hissing at the pain as Grimmjow could do nothing else but moan at the tightness and heat. They sat there panting a while before Ichigo chukled.

"I kow what we forgot" Ichigo said and smiled at Grimmjow's confused face. "Probably should have put something wet on you as well to make it glide more easily."

Grimmjow let his head fall back as he chuckled, damn how could they forget something so basic?  
But he didn't dwell long on it as Ichigo started to move and Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo's now concentrating face. He moved his hips to meet Ichigo's when he pushed his down, quickly setting a quick pace. Ichigo leaned forward, resting his forehead against Grimmjow's chest and he kept moaning like he knew no other language.  
Grimmjow held Ichigo's hips in a vice grip and made sure to keep up the pace they had set. Ichigo let his arms wrap around Grimmjow's neck and their lips crashed together in a heated kiss before Grimmjow moved his hand again to pump Ichigo's leanght.  
It didn't take long until Ichigo broke the kiss, panting hard and give a short mumble that sounded like a "now" to Grimmjow before he came. Grimmjow leaned forward as he felt himself near the end and he bit into Ichigo's shoulder as he did.  
As they tried to come down from their high, Grimmjow gently licked the wound on Ichigo's shoulder. He really needed to learn not to bite Ichigo, it looked rather uggly in the morning and Byakuya would give him hell if he noticed that Ichigo was wounded.  
Ichigo used his hands to pull back Grimmjow's head so he could look him in the eyes.

"I'm glad you're home" he said and kissed him.

"Yeah me too" Grimmjow agreed in between the kisses before he leaned back to look at Ichigo. "Now, how about we move over to the futon and I can see if my hands can still work magic on ya?"

"I don't think they ever will fail with that" Ichigo chukled.

* * *

**Wagyu oxen - a type of cattle used in japan as draught animals.**

**kimono - a type of clothing traditional to be worn in japan by men, women and children.**

**Yukata - a type of clothing traditional to be worn in japan by men, women and children.**

**Straw hat - like the traditional rice hat that can be seen, but in japan they were more often made of a type of straw. (At least as I have read)**

**hakama - a type of wide pants used to protect the legs of the samurai as they rode, but sometimes worn as to get extra protection against sword attacks.**

**kataginu - a sleeveless jacket with exaggerated shoulders.**

**samurai crest - to show where they belonged and it was traditionally placed on the kataginu shoulders.**

**katana and wakizashi - swords that were worn by samurai.**

**futon - a type of mattress.**


End file.
